


Shivers

by JitterDoll



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: A not so very happy halloween, Dongheon the killer, Happy Halloween, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterDoll/pseuds/JitterDoll
Summary: Take note!Never leave the maknae unattended on Halloween.They learned it the hard way.
Relationships: Lee Dongheon & Yoo Kangmin, Yoo Kangmin/Everyone
Kudos: 10





	Shivers

"Come on guys!!! I want to go trick-or-treating", Yeonho shouted, fixing his Alice in Wonderland costume.

Kangmin peeked out from the kitchen and the others don't know why.

"Yoochan, everything okay?", Minchan asks him, pulling him away from the walls.

"Uhuh", he lied. The truth is, he is seeing a man in a jet black coat outside, but it seems like no one else is seeing him besides Kangmin.

He is terrified.

"Sorry for the wait, lezzgo!", Dongheon said, opening the front door for his friends.

The youngest quickly clung to Gyehyeon who was dressed as Robin Hood, and the other wrapped an arm around his waist.

"No need to be scared Yoochan", the red-headed boy muttered, smiling at him.

A haunted house was opened by the house at the end of the street, so they decided to check it out first before collecting candies and chocolates.

"Hello children", a middle aged woman said.

"Hello Mrs.Ferguson, hello Calvin", Hoyoung greeted back, waving at the boy behind her.

Mrs. Ferguson gave them candies first before letting them enter the haunted house and Kangmin felt really dizzy, he looked behind him and saw the man emerging from the fog.

He wore a mask, not a clown's though, it looked like the one used in horror movies, he has a bad feeling about this and wants to go home immediately.

"Minnie, are you coming with us?", Yongseung asks.

Kangmin shook his head and saw the figure leave, before doing a crazy thing and followed the figure.

He was led to the deserted side of their town and it was so cold that it sent shivers down his spine, and he was wearing a Red riding hood costume for this halloween.

He saw the man stand on one of the houses and he decided to talk to him.

"W-who a-are you?", he stuttered out.

The man took off his mask and he couldn't believe who it was.

It was Dongheon.

"Hyung?", Kangmin choked out, not believing what he was seeing.

"Hello Yoochan", the oldest giggled.

Kangmin then backed off, as he saw the other take out his knife.

"I-I t-thought yo-you were with th-e others?", he stuttered again, the fear chilling down to his throat.

It was so cold and Kangmin was still shivering.

"I'm so tired, with sharing you with everybody else, and besides, that Dongheon is fake, he will explode and kill all of your friends later!!!!", Dongheon cackled.

He can't be hearing correctly right? Dongheon was jealous and didn't want to share him with everyone, that is not the Dongheon he knew.

"And Yoochan, I'm really dead, for 50 years now, so you've been living with a fake me", Dongheon added.

Kangmin was still shivering and his voice suddenly felt hoarse and he couldn't scream. So he tried running away.

Dongheon giggled and swiftly chased after him, catching him after 10 seconds.

"Please, please don't kill me!", Kangmin cried,his throat hurting.

"Sorry darling, this is the only way to have you for myself!", Dongheon said, his hands on his waist.

"What about them? If they die, they'll be in the afterlife too", Kangmin said.

"It was a lie, the fake me wasn't gonna explode", the oldest stated, smiling grimly.

Before Kangmin could speak again, he felt all the energy drain from him as he was stabbed on the heart, killing him quickly.

Dongheon looked down at the beautiful corpse and gave it a chaste kiss before disappearing.

He finally has Kangmin all to himself.

-

The others just exited the haunted house and Minchan was crying out of fear.

"Why did I even agree to this", he said wiping his tears, but then suddenly one thing came in notice.

Where is Kangmin? Where is their beloved maknae?

Gyehyeon said nothing before running towards the fog, the same shivering feeling Kangmin felt earlier.

They all looked terrified when they saw the youngest, in his Red riding hood costume, dead, infront of one of the houses.

"Kangminnie!! Please wake up! This is a prank right?!", Minchan panicked, as he tried shaking him awake.

But it was of no use.

Kangmin was really dead.

"Who could've done this! Who was cruel enough!", Yongseung exclaimed.

"I am".

They all turned to the voice and saw the oldest hyung.

"Dongheon-hyung?", they all said in unison.

Dongheon just smiled at them.

"You see guys, I've been dead for 50 years now and I'm tired of sharing Kangmin, so i dragged his soul to hell with me", he admitted.

"How could you?", Hoyoung started sobbing.

"Dammit! If only I came with him!", Yeonho said, hugging Yongseung because he can't take it anymore.

The fake Dongheon now exploded with confetti.

And the ghost/real one was satisfied at what he was seeing.

The friends a whole wreck because the maknae's dead.

"Why? How will this benefit you hyung?", Gyehyeon asked him, anger rising.

Dongheon didn't answer him, he was too busy soaking up their despair and he loved it.

"Answer me!!", Gyehyeon screamed.

"Want an answer? Die first", Dongheon giggled.

The coldness won't stop, the shivers won't stop. And Kangmin's death just added to that.

3 years later:

The others spent their lives Kangmin-less and it was painful. Because if they killed themselves, the youngest would be disappointed.

Reason why Kangmin kept visiting them in their dreams.

But they never told the town of the murder that happened, no one would believe them that Kangmin's murderer was the ghost of Dongheon.

Yongseung looked outside the window and thought that he saw Kangmin outside.

"Yongseung! Where are you going?", Yeonho asked, then saw what it was.

Kangmin was wearing a white hood, and he looked gorgeous.

"Dongheon-hyung forced me to marry him and it sucks, and we agreed that I'll never visit you guys ever again or he'll kill all of you, and I don't want that to happen, so this is goodbye", he said, a stray tear falling from his eyes.

The others then saw the commotion then heard what's gonna happen.

"I'm really sorry guys", Kangmin said.

The others then hugged him.

"I hope you have a happy married life with Heon-hyung", Gyehyeon giggled.

"I will have a life, not a happy one though", Kangmin said back, giggling as well, as he bids his last farewell and that's the last time they saw him.

As a ghost and as a human.


End file.
